


A Run A Day Keeps The Grease Away

by FernStone



Series: Food Omens [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Service, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Established Relationship, Fast Food, Food, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, Running, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: "Because its good for you! Helps keep you in shape even when eating so much greasy food."Beez raised a pointed eyebrow. "I'm not the one who eats fast food almost every dinner, thank you very much. I eat quite healthily so I don't really need it.""Nonsense, everyone needs exercise," Gabriel frowned.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Food Omens [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	A Run A Day Keeps The Grease Away

**Author's Note:**

> Short but the next one will be a long one. That'll be in a while though cause uni is kicking my ass! Also unchecked as per normal because I'm lazy

"It's far too early in the morning to be awake," Beez grumbled as they pulled on their trainers, ratty and worn even though they hadn't put them on in months.

"Nonsense! This is the perfect time to be awake," Gabriel grinned, far too cheerful for the time. Beez couldn't remember the last time they'd woken up at 7am. Definitely not once since theyd started working at Hell.

"This is the opposite of perfect," they muttered, not bothering to stifle their yawn as they stretched out. "Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because its good for you! Helps keep you in shape even when eating so much greasy food."

Beez raised a pointed eyebrow. "I'm not the one who eats fast food almost every dinner, thank you very much. I eat quite healthily so I don't really need it."

"Nonsense, everyone needs exercise," Gabriel wasn't backing down, it seemed, and their chance of sneaking back into bed was reducing by the second. All too soon theyd been ushered out the door.

"I walk to work every day, isn't that enough," Beez frowned as Gabriel hurried them down the stairs of their flat.

"To keep healthy, maybe, but proper exercise is better for your health!" Gabriel flashed them a grin as he basically carried them down the stairs (not that Beez was complaining about that). "Mental health too!"

Beez just rolled their eyes. There was no point in arguing against it further - now they were really just doing it to be a pain, they knew they weren't getting out of it. They'd agreed to it in the first place anyway (even if it had been when half asleep). "Don't expect me to keep up with you."

"That's fine!"

They walked in silence to the park, dread growing in Beez's stomach. They were going to look ridiculous. It wasn't that they were unfit, not at all, but they had no stamina when it came to exercise. They tired really easily. At least they could never look quite as stupid as their boyfriend in his full grey tracksuit.

How he still managed to look so handsome even in the stupid get up was beyond them.  
Gabriel stretched out when they reached the park, and Beez pretended to copy him (when really it was just an excuse to watch him stretching).  
They suppressed a groan when he started to jog, going to keep up with his pace. They knew very well he was slowing down for them - they weren't sure if they appreciated it or not.

"See, this isn't so bad!" Gabriel smiled at them.  
"We've been running for five minutes," Beez shot back, already short of breath.

They kept jogging, but it didn't take long for them to have to slow down and fall behind. One glare at Gabriel stopped him from also dropping back with them. They really didn't want him having to slow down even more. He seemed to enjoy these morning joys - Beez didn't want to slow him down to what was essentially now a quick walk.

Not to mention they got a good view from here.  
Maybe this morning jog thing wasnt so bad. The actual running part? Terrible, they never wanted to do it again. Watching their boyfriend jog, on the other hand? Totally worth it. The way his muscles moved as he ran was honestly divine. Who knew that a tracksuit could show that off so much?

And his ass.

Honestly Beez could take all day checking that out. And when running? It was an amazing view. They smiled to themselves. Maybe getting up so early hadn't been so bad especially now that they were barely doing more than a walk.

Yup, they were definitely spending the rest of the run back here. 

Gabriel only looked back to check up on them a few times before realising they were content to run behind him, and speeding up to his normal pace. It meant the run was done faster, which was a shame for Beez's view but by then they were already tired of being outside. It would be nice to get back home for a break before work. 

"How was that. Not too bad, right?" 

"Hmm, you could say that," Beez smirked, getting a confused smile from Gabriel at their look. "Nice views."

"Ah, aren't they! It's a lovely park," Gabriel nodded, misunderstanding all cleared up in his mind. 

"Yes, the park," Beez hummed, quickly grabbing his hand and started pulling him towards the exit before he got confused all over again. 

"Does this mean you'll come running with me again?" Gabriel grinned.

"Don't hold out on it," they rolled their eyes. "Just now all I want to think about is getting home, showered and fed." And maybe something else. 

"Yes, that sounds very nice." 


End file.
